1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall coverings and decorations such as posters, maps, and the like, and more particularly to wall coverings constructed of thin film plastic material which develops and holds a static electrical charge for securing the film to a surface such as a wall or window. The present invention further relates to a method for making such a wall covering.
Wall coverings made from plastic films are well-known in the art, but are generally constructed as part of a display chart or writing pad in which the plastic may be written or drawn on and then removed from the pad for placement on a wall. Wall coverings of this type generally require a thickness of the plastic material sufficient to prevent ripping or tearing due to the pressure of the writing implement. Furthermore, a large static electrical charge is generally necessary to support the weight of this thickened film after it is placed on the wall.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, wall coverings such as posters and decorative items are well known. Generally, these coverings are secured to a wall surface by pasting, tacking or nailing, or other means which requires inflicting some type of damage to the wall surface. The distinct disadvantage associated with these wall coverings lies in the necessity to repair the wall at the point the covering is applied after the covering has been removed. Relocating the covering, such as a poster, painting, or the like, still requires repair of the wall at the point from which the covering was moved and necessitates damaging the wall at the new location.
To overcome the necessity of tacking or pasting wall covering articles to a wall surface, it has been known to use static electricity for wall articles constructed of a thermoplastic material. In these cases, diagrammatic charts or note pads for use in presentations or meetings are provided so that the user may write directly on the plastic film which is part of a pad supported on an easel or pad holder. After writing or drawing on the thermoplastic film, the film is removed from the pad and may be affixed to the wall through the use of static electricity. However, films of this type suffer the disadvantage that in order for a user to write or draw on the film, the film must be of a sufficient thickness and resiliency to prevent tearing. Furthermore, due to the increased thickness, in order to secure the film to a surface such as a wall, window, or the like, a large static electrical charge must be imparted to the film to support the weight of the film on the surface. In addition, another important disadvantage of a writing pad such as described above lies in the fact that a static charge imparted to the film prior to writing or drawing on the film, such as a charge imparted to the film during manufacture of the pad or drawing board, would be discharged upon frequent and continuous contact with the person writing or drawing on the film.
The use of static electricity to secure thermoplastic films during the molding of thermoplastic articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,101 to Jardine, et al. In Jardine, et al., a thermoplastic film having a decorative or descriptive image is positioned within a mold and supported against a wall of mold by static electricity. Molten thermoplastic material is then injected into the mold and solidified within the mold to fuse the thermoplastic film into the thermoplastic material. The finished molded article has the decorative film integrally bonded within the plastic article so that no juncture between the film and the injected material is visible. The thermoplastic film used in Jardine, et al. is generally of small size and is secured to the mold wall, which is comprised of a metal which easily attracts and secures the static charge on the film.
Sauer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,781 discloses a window structure having inscription silk-screened thereon. The inscription is constructed of a semi-transparent material which affords good visibility against a light background for seeing through the inscription, and good readability when viewed against a dark background for viewing the inscription itself.
Switzer, U.S. Pat. No. 848,867, discloses decorations for walls, ceilings, and like surfaces which are secured to the surfaces by tacking or pasting. Decorative articles such as those disclosed in Switzer suffer the disadvantage of causing damage in some manner to the surface upon which these are secured.
The novel wall covering of the present invention obviates the problems associated with the prior art wall decorations and coverings by providing a thin film of thermoplastic material having an image printed thereon which may be secured to a wall, window, or the like through the use of a static charge imparted to the plastic material or developed by the film itself, so that the static electricity supports and secures the film to the surface upon which it is desired to attach this covering. The film may be transparent so that when secured to a window, such as a window of an automobile, vision is not obstructed. The film may also be opaque so that light may pass therethrough to enhance the visibility of the image printed thereon. The film is easily attached to the surface, and easily removed for relocation or storage, and avoids damage to the wall surface or window upon which it had been secured.